left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Louis
Louis is one of the four playable Survivors in Left 4 Dead. His original concept was an assistant manager at a local retail electronics chain store. Now he is a Junior Systems Analyst in his company's IT department. His clothing resembles the typical business man, but bears a resemblance to Shaun from ''Shaun of the Dead'', who wore a red tie and white shirt. In official media, he is usually seen wielding a Submachine Gun or dual Pistols. Louis, along with Zoey and Francis, appears in Left 4 Dead 2 in the campaign The Passing as they meet with the Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors. By the events of The Passing, it seems that Louis has somehow damaged his legs and is unable to stand on his own. Due to this he mans a Heavy Machine Gun during the campaign's finale. Official description Relationships with other Survivors Louis is perhaps the most upbeat Survivor and attempts to keep the group's spirit's up. *'Bill': Louis and Bill do not appear to have much of a relationship. Louis does seem to like Bill, however, as he will cheerfully tell Bill stairs are good for his cardio when Bill complains about them. He also wants to go save Bill when he's incapacitated outside the safe room. ("Bill! C'mon guys, let's go help 'im.") Louis is somewhat saddened by Bill's death in The Passing, even going so far as to kill a Tank in his name. ("That...is for Bill!") This also may hint at the fact that a Tank delivered the fatal blow to Bill before he died by the generator. *'Francis': Francis appears to be annoyed by Louis's cheerful disposition. ("Hey Mr. Positive! We just crashed! You got somethin' positive to say about that?") And Louis is perhaps more hostile to Francis than he is to any other survivor (which isn't saying much), but is still willing to save Francis when he is down outside a safe room. ("C'mon, aren't we gonna help him?") *'Zoey': Zoey teases Louis throughout the campaigns ("Hey Louis, all of these cubicles make you homesick?" and "Louis, your row isn't boarding yet."), and even flirts with him from time to time ("Louis... You'd look good in one of those hospital gowns."). Louis' optimism seems to be appreciated by Zoey ("You're an optimist, I'll give you that, Louis."), and they both become saddened when the other dies ("Goddammit, Zoey, wake up!" and "Louis! Oh God, I'm gonna miss you!" respectively). It is interesting to note, that Louis and Zoey have been placed by each other in all six campaign posters. *'Coach': Coach and Louis seem to understand each other's situation quite well, being both optimistic, they seem to want to keep in good spirits. Louis wishes Coach luck and Coach offers generously to take Louis (and the other Survivors) with them to New Orleans. *'Ellis': Louis and Ellis share an optimistic outlook, and they are quick to wish each other the best. Louis seems to find Ellis's comments amusing and claims the young man will "definitely make it to New Orleans." *'Nick': Nick is the only Survivor Louis seems to dislike due to Nick's dismissive attitude toward him. He does not wish him luck at the end of The Passing and agrees with Francis when he claims "Bill would've shot him by now." Nevertheless, Louis will cover everyone, including Nick, during the battle. *'Rochelle:' Louis and Rochelle seem to have an instantaneously warm relationship. When she sees him wounded, she takes his health into consideration, and she invites the trio to join them on their trip to New Orleans. She is also the most understanding about the recent loss of Bill. Quotes and Captions See: Louis/Quotes and Captions Notes * Louis was originally set to be the manager of an electronics store. This, along with his outfit, may also be a reference to Shaun of the Dead, as Shaun manages an electronics store and wears a similar uniform. * In the original version, Louis was pretty unfriendly with Bill, and like Zoey and Francis' romantic relationship, it was cut. This may explain why they do not talk to each other much. * Louis was to be a "narrator" in the cut campaign intros. * The cut lines, once again, tell us that Louis was holding out with other people before meeting the other Survivors. Judging by his line "Folks I was with before you three wouldn't keep movin'. Figured they could wait it out. They couldn't,", they are likely dead or Infected. * Louis seems to have a very large knowledge of the sewer system in No Mercy, and is even able to determine when they are under the hospital. It may also be the bright orange letters that say "MERCY HOSPITAL" right next to a ladder that give away their position, though. * Next to Ellis, Louis is the only character who mentions anyone but himself and the other Survivors, referring to "the guys at the office" who thought it was funny when Louis went to a rifle range on his lunch break.Generic20.wav or Riflerange_02.wav * One of Louis' lines mentions Counter-Strike upon picking up a Submachine Gun ("Oh, MAN! This is just like Counter-Strike!"TakeSubMachineGun03.wav), a highly successful franchise also developed by Valve. * Despite his background, Louis appears to be very knowledgeable (and enthusiastic) about firearms. He revealed that he often frequented a rifle range during his lunch breaks prior to the Infection. Also, in addition to his above-mentioned quote when encountering a Submachine Gun, he reacts similarly gleeful when seeing a Minigun ("Now this is a big-ass machine gun!"). * His quote involving "I ain't got time to bleed,"ZombieGenericLong14.wav is a reference to the same quotation of Blain Cooper (played by Jesse Venture) from the movie Predator, and also refers to Duke Nukem 64/3D. This quote is also a Team Fortress 2 Achievement for the Soldier. * In the very first trailer of Left 4 Dead, Louis is killed by falling from the roof. * In the game files, Louis is called "manager". * In some of the posters, Louis holds his primary weapon in his left hand, hinting a possibility of him being ambidextrous. Exceptions would be Crash Course (he dual-wields), Blood Harvest and The Last Stand. ** In the intro video, he held his Pistol with his left hand and managed to kill a Hunter with it. * In The Passing sound files Louis says "Man, I feel like I'm Gordon Freeman."dlc1_communityl4d110.wav This is probably for community maps (due to how the file is named) related to Half Life where the main character's name is Gordon Freeman. * Valve has stated that Bill sacrificed himself to save a wounded survivor, possibly Louis. This could explain why Louis mentions killing Tanks for Bill, as he may feel responsible for his death. * In The Passing, Louis holds the Heavy Machine Gun with one arm floating and the hands clutching air. This is most likely an animation error which may be patched eventually. * Louis is the only bot to ever use the Heavy Machine Gun. As stated from above, it is only in The Passing in which he cannot be played as. Gallery File:Picture2.jpg|Concept art of beta Louis. File:Louis-survivors-alley-1920-2.jpg|Louis' appearance during initial game development. File:Louis -).jpg|Louis' in-game appearance. File:sean_bennett.jpg|Louis's face model, Sean Bennett File:Louisz.jpg|Head shot of Louis. References Category:The Survivors Category:Left 4 Dead